


Abandonnez toute espérance

by malurette



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Drabble, Draco in Leather Pants, Gen, Hades didn't use to work that way, everybody hates Hades, mythology what mythology?
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 14:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les hommes ont fait de Hades un monstre. Tant pis pour eux !</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abandonnez toute espérance

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Abandonnez toute espérance  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Saint Seiya  
>  **Personnages :** Hadès, Shun  
>  **Genre :** méchanceté  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** Kurumada Masami pour les persos et Dante pour la citation qui sert de titre ; je ne cherche à me faire de sous avec aucun.
> 
> **Prompt :** "La nuit résonne de ses longs hurlements d'épousée {infernale} ; il ne lui laisse rien d'autre."  
> d'après Flo_Nelja pour un Arbre à Drabbles chez Drakys (19 juin-10 juillet '09)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** arc « Hadès - Makai »  
>  **Notes :** _screw_ le trope « Everybody Hates Hades » !!  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Infernal, il ne lui laisse rien d'autre que le désespoir. Il a tout pris, tout arraché, rien laissé que la déchirure dans son esprit. Un véritable démon, c'est ce qu'est Hadès ; de simple dieu des morts, père accueillant et régnant sur tous les trépassés, celui à qui tout doit revenir un jour, il est devenu par la faute de leurs peurs, de leur colère, l'incarnation du mal, des pires horreurs de la nature humaine.

C'est ce qu'il fait ressentir au garçon, choisi si innocent, dont il prend possession : à quel point les humains comme lui sont des êtres misérables.


End file.
